1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to object recognition by computer systems.
2. Background Information
As advances in microprocessor and other related technologies continue to improve the price/performance of various electronic components in recent years, powerful multi-media personal computers (PC) that once were within the exclusive realm of mainframe computers have now become increasingly affordable to the average consumers. More and more homes and classrooms are now equipped with PC for business, education, and/or entertainment purposes.
Numerous advances have also been made in the field of computer vision, i.e. the ability to recognize people, objects, etc., by computers. However, perhaps due to the fact that much of the original interest was motivated by security applications, the techniques known today are generally too computationally intensive (or unnecessary) for use by classroom/home PCs for more casual applications such as education and/or entertainment. Thus, a less computationally intensive and yet sufficiently effective object recognition technique for causal applications is desired.
A machine implemented method is disclosed. The method includes characterizing an object by color regions, and then identifying the object in accordance with at least the color region based characterization of the object.
In one embodiment, the method further includes generating output responses, such as audio responses, in accordance with the identification result.